poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Dwarfs Woodland (Ventus', Spyro's and Pop Fizz's Story)
This is how Ventus, Spyro and Pop Fizz arrived in Dwarfs Woodland in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (Ventus, Spyro and Pop Fizz arrives at the Dwarf Woodlands and finds themselves in a Mountain Trail. They looks down and sees several short men wearing hats and carrying pick-axes) Ventus: Wow! Spyro: Look at that! Pop Fizz: Let's go! (They walk under a bridge They standing on, and tjey runs to the other side to watch them further. They walk into a mine and they follows them. They walks into the Mine Entrance, dazzling jewels stuck in the walls. Each of the little men is digging the jewels out with their pick-axes. The smallest one picks up his axe and swings it into the ground. They grabs it again, and it weighs him down backwards, nearly stumbling him. One of the men turns around to see Ventus, Spyro and Pop Fizz) Doc: Huh? Who are you? Ventus: I'm Ventus. Call me Ven. Spyro: I'm Spyro the Dragon. Pop Fizz: And I'm Pop Fizz. Grumpy: A diamond thief and a Dragon! Take cover, ya fools! (The dwarfs run helter-skelter around the cave, racing into a sideshaft. Doc and Grumpy run to the entrance of the shaft and hide, peering out at them. Dopey runs around and into a wall, falling over on his back. Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz gasps) Ventus: We're sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you. Happy: You didn't? Sleepy (yawning): You mean, you're not here for our diamonds and eat us? Spyro: What? No, Me and Pop Fizz are not gonna eat you alive. Ventus: That's not nice, treating us like some kind of bad guy. We're just trying to find a friend. Their name is Terra and Eruptor. He's dressed kind of like me, about yay tall-- Grumpy (startling Ven): Sounds like a tall tale to me! Go on, git! Bashful: We don't know any Terra and Eruptor. Ventus (scratching his head): Please... Could you come over here? I just want to talk. Grumpy: Don't fall for it! Stay where ya are! (Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz crosses his arms) Ventus: All right. Then we'll do this the hard way! (He runs after them and they run through the shaft into the Mine. Dopey remains in the entrance, saying nothing. He catches Bashful after stopping a mine cart the dwarf was riding in) Bashful: Oh, gosh... (He finds Happy hiding in a crate) Happy: You sure seem nice. I wish we could help ya. (He hears snoring coming from a pile of crates and looks closer. He finds Sleepy laying down beneath them) Sleepy: Is it mornin' already? (He finds Doc running around inside another crate) Doc: We haven't met any Merra--uh, Terra. And we'd know if a stranger was around. (Ven walks to another crate) Crate: Rotten thief! (The crate knocks into him and runs away. He chases it down and finds Grumpy) Grumpy: I'm warnin' ya--keep your paws off our diamonds! I'll be watchin'! (Ven catches sight of a jumping crate making a sneezing sound and finds Sneezy) Sneezy: My hay fever! I gotta... I gotta... Hold on... Hold on... Careful... (Ven stands before all seven of the dwarfs) Ventus: Come on. I'm telling you, I'm no thief. Pop Fizz: And we won't eat you. Grumpy: Ha, that's what they all say. Well, we're onto ya! (Doc and Grumpy cross their arms and Dopey looks sympathetic) Ventus: Fine, We get it. You want me to leave, we'll leave. (They starts to walk out of the Mine) Pop Fizz: Oh, but--can you tell me where we can find some other people around here? Spyro: Yeah, we need someone to know where our friends are. Doc: There's a castle beyond the chorus--I mean, the forest. Ventus: Got it. Well, thanks. (Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz enters the forest, coming across a small house in a clearing. A yellow butterfly flutter nearby, as Ven walks over to the window and peers inside) Spyro: Ven, what are you doing? Ventus: This must be where those little men live. Pop Fizz: Yes, but we have to go and find- (They hears a scream coming from the woods and looks around, seeing a path across a small bridge) Ventus: There! (They runs through the woods and finds a girl, alone and crying) Spyro: Hey, there. Ventus: What's wrong? Snow White (crying): These horrible trees--they tried to grab me. (Ven extends a hand) Ventus: Ah, it's okay. You were probably just seeing things. It happens to all of us when we're afraid. (He helps her to stand) Snow White: Oh, thank you. I feel quite better now. I'm sure I'll get along, somehow. But...I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might? Ventus: Well, We saw a house just up ahead. Come on, I'll take you there. Oh, I'm Ventus. Ven for short. Spyro: I'm Spyro the Dragon. Pop Fizz: And I'm Pop Fizz. Snow White (smiling sweetly): Thank you, Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz. My name's Snow White. Ventus: Great. Let's get going! (They escorts Snow White to the seven dwarfs' house. They enter the house and look around) Ventus: I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here...but sit tight while we look around. (They leaves the house.) Later the dwarfs return home from work. Doc walks up the stairs to the bedroom) Doc: Someone's asleep in here! (Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz returns) Ventus: The coast is clear! Not a monster in sight-- Huh! Spyro: Them again? (They sees Snow White surrounded by the dwarfs) Grumpy: Couldn't stay away, couldja? An' who invited you in, ya rotten thief and monster? Snow White: Oh no, they're not a thief and they can't eat me. They rescued me. Doc: You fussn't be mooled--uh, mustn't be fooled by them, princess. Grumpy: Just go on an' git! Snow White: Please don't send them away. You see, they helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened. Ventus: What happened? Snow White: Well, I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a strangers there. He had a sword, but it was like a key with a Lava creature--and then these monster came and-- Ventus: A sword like a key... Spyro: A Lava Creature... Venture: Terra! Spyro: Eruptor! Doc: Ya mean these strangers saw ya and set their horde of evil demons after ya? Ventus: Terra would never do that! Spyro: Even Eruptor! Snow White: Oh, of course. I'm sure we wouldn't. Not if they're someone who's your friend. Doc: Princess, you trustn't be so musting--er, trusting. (Ven and his friends starts backing away) Grumpy: They're a-lyin'! Mark my words. Ventus: We'll prove it! (Ventus and his friends leaves the house and enters the Deep Woods. They runs into a giant tree-like Unversed, blocking his way) Ventus (summoning his Keyblade): Back off! Pop Fizz: Or else we make you gone! (He defeats it and reaches the Flower Glade) Ventus (calling): Terra! Spyro: (Calling) Eruptor! (They looks around, but sees no one) Ventus (looking down): Aww. Huh? (An apple rolls to his foot. He bends down to pick it up, noticing a hunched figure in a black cloak walking toward the forest. Upon closer inspection, it appears to be a woman carrying a basket filled with apples. Ven and his friends walks up to her) Ventus: Excuse me, ma'am? You dropped this. (She turns around, revealing the wart on her large nose. He hands her the apple and her eyes light up) Hag: Oh, why thank you, my pet. To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that. (She turns around, placing the apple into her basket, cackling) Hag: Haven't I seen those sword before? Ventus: Terra and Eruptor has one. You know Terra and Eruptor? Hag: Oh, yes, yes... That ruffians pointed one of those at me, asking about some "Xehanort"-- My poor heart nearly stopped. (Ven and his friends stares at their Keyblade) Ventus: That doesn't sound like them at all... Ma'am, where did Terra and Eruptor go? Hag: I'm sure I have no idea... Must you all menace a poor granny so? Pop Fizz: What? No, We were just... (They looks from the Keyblade to her, and she turns around to Leave] Ventus: Terra, what did you do? Spyro: And Eruptor, what have you done? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts